


Harmony

by QueenNeehola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNeehola/pseuds/QueenNeehola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sugawara isn’t sure what the younger boy gets out of these…engagements, he supposes, is one word for it – Release?  Comfort?  Solace?</i>
</p><p>In which Sugawara is a soothing presence for Kageyama, and possibly vice versa as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

The first time it happens, Kageyama has just taken a spike to the back of the head courtesy of Hinata.

“I’m fine,” he slurs, but his rapid blinking and unsteady limbs argue otherwise, and he’s hauled off the court by Sugawara, vaguely aware of Coach Ukai simultaneously scolding Hinata and reassuring him Kageyama isn’t going to die.

 

He’s not really sure what happens next, or where they are, or of anything really, except the comforting pliancy against his right cheek.

It takes him a few minutes to realise he’s horizontal, and that the pressure against his cheek is Sugawara’s thigh.

Kageyama yelps, chokes, tries to get up, but the world is still wavering around him and a surge of nausea rises in his stomach.

“Hey, now.”  Sugawara’s voice is low, gentle, and then there’s a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, anchoring him in place.  “Calm down.  You just took a volleyball to the head.  Stay there until the dizziness settles.”

Kageyama wants to protest, wants to wriggle away from the sudden awkwardness, the rising blush on his neck, but now his muscles are as uncooperative as his head, and he finds he can’t move.

Sugawara’s hand moves down to his upper arm, squeezes, stays there. 

 

* * *

 

 

 The second time, Kageyama has stormed away after practice, one too many “King” jibes from Tsukishima getting under his skin.  Sugawara smiles, apologises for not helping to clear up, and jogs after him.

 

He hasn’t gone far – curled beside the vending machine, knees up to his chin, he looks smaller than usual.  He doesn’t look up as Sugawara sits next to him, legs straight in contrast to Kageyama’s defensive position.

Neither of them speak, and Kageyama doesn’t resist as Sugawara sneaks a hand behind his neck and pulls his head into the senior’s lap.

They stay like that, silent until Sugawara eventually offers to buy Kageyama a drink from the machine, smiling down at the boy’s red ears.

 

* * *

 

 

By the third time, it’s clear they’ve come to some sort of unspoken arrangement.

 

Practice ran late, and Sugawara is having a breather on the steps to the gym when Kageyama appears, hovering awkwardly in his peripheral vision.  Sugawara smiles, straightens his legs out in front of him, and by the time he blinks Kageyama is in his lap, head on his thighs, sighing contentedly.

Sugawara isn’t sure what the younger boy gets out of these…engagements, he supposes, is one word for it – Release?  Comfort?  Solace?  Whatever it is, Sugawara supposes he gets it too, because Kageyama’s hair is like silk through his fingers, and he feels his tension headache start to weaken, his muscle pain start to ease, and a sense of calm start to surround them both as the noise from the gym dwindles to nothing, colours fade to black behind closed eyes, and their breathing synchronises.


End file.
